(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening device for mobile phones, and more particularly to a fastening means for mobile phones, which may be attached to the user's belt without causing discomfort thereto.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones are very popular today. In their earliest development, mobile phones were without any protective outer covering so that they had to be hand-carried or placed inside hand-bags or shoulder-bags. Protective coverings such as leather jackets later appeared on the market; however, users still had to carry them by hand or in bags. Although manufacturers have developed a kind of mobile phone jacket with a clip-like fastening device for attaching the mobile phone to the user's belt to eliminate the need to carry the mobile phone by hand or in bags, there is a major drawback in the conventional fastening device. That is, when the mobile phone is attached to the user's belt by means of the fastening device, it may abut against the user's thigh when the user is seated, especially during driving.